Breakfast in Bed
by cleotheo
Summary: It's Hermione's birthday and after bringing her breakfast in bed her five year old daughter is eager to tell Hermione's friends all about the game she found her parents playing that morning. Fluffy Dramione family one shot.


**A/N - This is just a little fluffy bit of Dramione family life. There's no real plot, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione awoke to the familiar feeling of being wrapped in her husband's embrace. As usual her husband had pushed down the top of her silky negligée and his hand was cupping her bare breast. When his fingers began circling her nipples Hermione knew her husband was awake so she rolled over, coming face to face with her wide awake husband, Draco Malfoy.

"Hi." Hermione smiled.

"Hi." Draco replied, giving Hermione a quick peck. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Do you want your first present now?"

"First?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco. "How many presents have you gotten me?"

"There's this one." Draco said, pulling a small box from his bedside table. "Then there's a one downstairs I'll give you when we get up, and the last one I'll give you tonight."

"I've told you before sexy underwear is more of a present for you, not me." Hermione replied, knowing exactly what sort of present her last one would be.

"Maybe, but you always have fun." Draco responded with a shrug. "Personally I think sexy underwear benefits us both. But that's for later, now you can open this."

Draco handed Hermione the small box and she sat up as she began to open it. Hermione recognised the box as coming from a jeweller's Draco frequented so she wasn't too surprised to find a locket when she opened the box. Picking the locket up she examined it more closely, the locket was a silver heart with the Malfoy family crest on the front.

"It's lovely." Hermione said.

"Open it up." Draco told his wife.

Hermione opened up the locket and found two pictures inside. The first picture was her and Draco on their wedding day and the second picture was of their children, Scorpius and Lyra.

"I love it Draco, thank you." Hermione said. Placing the locket back in its box, Hermione put the box on her bedside table before turning back to her husband. "Now how about I thank you for the locket, properly."

"I like the sound of that." Draco grinned, pulling Hermione closer to him and connecting their lips.

Snuggling back under the covers, the couple began removing the few bits of clothing they were wearing as they indulged in a bit of early morning fun.

**(*)(*)(*)**

Eighteen year old Scorpius Malfoy was awakened by his five year old sister, jumping on his bed. The large age gap between the siblings was due to the fact that after they had Scorpius, Hermione and Draco were told they wouldn't be able to have more kids, due to his complicated birth. Lyra came as a complete and utter surprise years later, and she was spoilt rotten by all of the family.

"Scorp. Wake up!" Lyra cried, shaking her brother.

"What?" Scorpius mumbled.

"It's Mummy's birthday." Lyra announced. "I want to make her breakfast."

"Can't it wait?" Scorpius grumbled, finally sitting up.

"No. Please Scorp, I need help." Lyra pouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up." Scorpius said, rolling out of bed. He knew if he didn't help his sister she would only go downstairs and try to make breakfast by herself.

Lyra gave her brother a hug before settling down on his bed while he got dressed. Once he was dressed Scorpius got hold of Lyra's hand the pair left his bedroom. When they reached their parents' bedroom Scorpius stopped and was about to knock when Lyra stopped him.

"Don't. It's a surprise." She told her brother. "I want to make Mummy breakfast in bed."

"I would be easier to eat downstairs." Scorpius told his sister. "If Mum eats in bed, she might get crumbs everywhere."

"No." Lyra shook her head stubbornly, making her long curls bounce around her face. "I'm making Mummy breakfast in bed."

"Okay." Scorpius sighed, letting Lyra lead him downstairs.

He didn't like the idea of surprising their parents in bed, as he had no idea what they would witness. Scorpius knew enough about his parent's relationship to know it wouldn't be too shocking if they were involved in some sort of sexual activity. Unfortunately his baby sister seemed intent on giving Hermione breakfast in bed so all he could do was hope his parents were decent when they headed upstairs.

In the kitchen, Scorpius sat Lyra on a chair and let her tell him what she wanted him to do. Lyra took to being in charge easily and she soon had her brother following her directions as she orchestrated breakfast for her mother. Once breakfast was made they placed it on a tray and Lyra jumped off her seat.

"Come on, Scorp." She called, running from the kitchen and heading for the stairs.

"Please let them still be asleep." Scorpius muttered to himself as he picked up the tray and left the kitchen.

Lyra had raced ahead of Scorpius and when he reached his parent's bedroom door he found his sister waiting for him. Before he had a chance to tell Lyra to knock she was opening the door and bounding into the room.

"Happy Birthday, Mummy!"

**(*)(*)(*)**

Draco moaned softly as he brushed his hand through the curls on top of Hermione's head, moments earlier his wife had crawled under the covers and her talented mouth was currently very busy further down the bed. Draco was so wrapped up in what Hermione was doing he failed to notice the bedroom door open, it was only the sound of his daughter's voice that jerked him back to reality.

Draco froze and turned his head to see his daughter running into the room and Scorpius standing in the doorway holding a tray. Hermione also froze under the sheets and Draco felt her wriggling around, presumably making herself presentable, before popping her head out of the covers and surveying the scene around her. While Scorpius looked totally traumatized by the scene before him, Lyra was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Happy Birthday Mummy." Lyra repeated, grinning at her mother. "We made breakfast."

"Thank you, poppet." Hermione smiled at her daughter and tried to sit up without revealing she wasn't quite dressed properly.

Lyra ordered Scorpius to bring the tray over to the bed, which he did before backing away and refusing to look at either of his parents.

"What were you doing under the covers?" Lyra asked, climbing up onto the bed beside Draco.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but found she didn't have an explanation. Turning to Draco she silently begged him to help her.

"She was looking for her birthday present." Draco blurted out, saying the first thing that entered his head.

"Why was she looking for it?" Lyra questioned, looking at her parents in confusion.

"Because I'd hidden it." Draco replied.

Over beside the door Scorpius rolled his eyes at his father's obvious lie, for someone who was normally a quick thinker the excuse was a pretty lame one.

"Did you find it Mummy?" Lyra asked, turning to her mother. "I can help if you want. Please, I want to play."

"I've already found it." Hermione replied quickly, not wanting her daughter to climb under the covers and discover the state of undress her and Draco were in. Using a bit of wandless magic she summoned the locket she had gotten from Draco and handed the box to her daughter. "Here, have a look."

Lyra opened the box and looked at the silver locket. "It's pretty."

"Yes, it is." Hermione agreed.

"Do you want me and Scorp to hide your presents?" Lyra suddenly asked. "I didn't know we were playing games."

"No, it was just your Daddy being stupid." Hermione told her daughter, glaring at her husband over his idiotic choice of explanation. "You don't have to hide my presents."

"But you looked to be having fun." Lyra said. "Daddy was, he was smiling."

Hermione blushed at her daughter's words, while Draco had to work hard not to burst out laughing. Scorpius meanwhile was looking increasingly uncomfortable and he visibly shuddered at his little sister's words.

"Can we play this game on my birthday?" Lyra asked, unwilling to let the subject drop. "I want to look for my presents."

"We'll see." Draco told his daughter. "Now why don't you and Scorp go downstairs and get your mummy's presents ready. We'll be down in a minute."

"Come on Lyra, let's go." Scorpius said, hurrying his little sister out of the room.

Once they were alone Hermione let out a loud groan and buried her head in her hands. "That was so embarrassing."

"It wasn't as if Lyra understood." Draco said. "She just thought we were playing a game."

"Scorpius understood what we were doing." Hermione muttered. "I'll not be able to look him in the eye for weeks."

"Okay, maybe Scorpius' presence was a bit embarrassing." Draco conceded. "But at least we were covered up. If they'd been ten minutes earlier they would have seen a lot more, and I'm not sure how we would have explained that to Lyra."

Hermione nodded, thinking about how much worse it could have been. If the kids had entered the room slightly earlier they would have seen all of Hermione as the sheets were pooled around her waist as she was on top of Draco. Hermione dreaded to think how they would have explained that scenario to their five year old.

"Let's just hope she forgets all about this." Hermione said as the couple finished their breakfast and got out of bed.

After getting dressed Hermione and Draco made their way downstairs where they found Scorpius and Lyra in the front room. Settling down on the sofa Hermione opened her presents from her children. Scorpius had bought her a pale purple sweater and a box of her favourite chocolates, and Lyra had drawn her a picture of the family which Draco had gotten framed for her.

"It's for your office." Lyra explained. "So you don't forget us when you're working."

"It's brilliant, Lyra." Hermione told her daughter, giving her a hug. "I love it."

When Scorpius and Lyra had handed over their presents Draco presented Hermione with another one. Her second present from her husband was a set of wizarding mystery books, written by an author she'd recently started reading.

"Why are you giving Mummy another present?" Lyra asked Draco.

"She's been a good girl, so I decided to treat her. You get presents for being a good girl, don't you?" Draco asked.

Lyra nodded and turned her attention back to Hermione, who was looking at her new books. While Hermione and Lyra looked at her presents, Draco wandered over to Scorpius. Scorpius was sitting in the far corner and he was clearly embarrassed by what he'd witnessed in his parent's bedroom.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Scorp." Draco said, sitting down next to his son.

"It wasn't as if you did it on purpose." Scorpius replied. "It was pretty embarrassing though, and I think the time has come for me to move out."

"Where to?" Draco asked.

The family had enough money for Scorpius to easily get a flat of his own, but he knew his son wanted to earn his own way in life. Scorpius had just started working with Draco at the family company, and even though he was saving up he wouldn't have enough for a deposit on a flat.

"I thought I might ask Gran if I could stay at the Manor for a bit." Scorpius answered.

Draco snorted, thinking of all the times he'd caught his parents in a compromising position. "I don't think the Manor's any safer. Why do you think I was so keen to move out as soon as I could."

"That was over twenty years ago." Scorpius pointed out. "Surely Gran and Granddad don't still do it."

"Put it this way, I always check before entering a room at the Manor." Draco chuckled. "And I never used to enter your grandfather's office at work, unless I knew it was safe."

"Ugh, that's just wrong." Scorpius grumbled, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You and Mum are bad enough, but gran and granddad are ancient."

"I wouldn't let your Grandfather catch you calling him ancient." Draco smirked. "He wouldn't like it."

"Well I suppose he's not ancient." Scorpius conceded. Actually his Grandfather wasn't that old and he certainly didn't act or look like an old man. "But he's too old for sex, as are you and mum."

"You're never too old for sex." Draco replied, making sure to keep his voice down so that Lyra didn't hear. The last thing he wanted was for her to hear them and start asking about sex.

At Scorpius' disgusted expression, Draco decided it was time he left him alone. Standing up he wandered back over to Hermione, who was still sitting with Lyra looking at her presents. Sitting down next to Hermione he gave her a quick kiss, chuckling to himself as Scorpius turned away from his parents.

**(*)(*)(*)**

By the afternoon Hermione's embarrassment had started to fade, just in time for a few of her friends and Draco's parents to pop over and wish her a happy birthday. Luckily these days past problems were firmly behind them and she didn't have to worry about her friends mixing with Draco's friends and family. Much to Hermione's relief everyone got along great and group get-togethers were common.

Hermione's two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were the first to arrive with Harry's wife Ginny. Ron's wife, Lavender, was visiting her parents so was unable to visit. Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini and his wife Pansy, arrived next followed closely by Lucius and Narcissa.

As the adults settled down in the front room they all made a fuss of Lyra, who lapped up the attention. All the other couples had children of their own, most of whom were off at Hogwarts, but Lyra was by far the youngest and she was very much spoilt by every one of their friends.

"Uncle Blaise, do you want to play a game with Mummy?" Lyra asked, climbing up onto her godfather's knee.

"What sort of game?" Blaise asked, not knowing what his goddaughter was talking about.

"The game she was playing with Daddy this morning." Lyra replied.

At Lyra's words everyone looked at Hermione and Draco in amusement. Draco was smirking to himself while Hermione was bright red, Scorpius meanwhile had slunk down in his seat and was trying to block out the conversation.

"And what game were Mummy and Daddy playing?" Blaise asked, smirking at his friends. It didn't take a genius to work out what Lyra had caught her parents doing, but he wanted to know what excuse they had given the little girl.

"Daddy hid mummy's birthday present in the bed." Lyra explained. "She was under the covers looking for it."

"It sounds like Draco was the one getting the present." Lucius commented, causing laughter to ripple around the adults.

"No, Granddad, Mummy was getting the present." Lyra said to her grandfather. "Daddy gets his presents on his birthday."

"My mistake." Lucius replied, pacifying his Granddaughter.

"So what did you find Hermione?" Blaise questioned.

"Why don't you whip it out and show us." Pansy added, causing the adults to laugh even more.

Lyra frowned at the laughing adults, not understanding what was so funny. When the laughter had calmed down, she turned back to Blaise.

"So Uncle Blaise, do you want to play with Mummy?" Lyra asked.

"I would love to play with your Mummy." Blaise declared, winking at Hermione as she blushed even more. "But I think I'll leave the games to your Daddy."

Lyra pouted at Blaise before jumping off his knee and walking over to where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting on a sofa. "Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, do you want to play with Mummy?"

Before they had a chance to respond Draco glared at the two former Gryffindors, causing them to laugh at the blond.

"I don't think so, Lyra." Harry said to the little girl.

"Yeah, we can just give your Mummy our presents." Ron added.

"Granddad, what about you?" Lyra pleaded, turning to her grandfather in despair. "Do you want to play?"

"No-one wants to play, Lyra." Draco said kindly.

"But I want to look for presents." Lyra pouted. "Why won't no-one play?"

"We can play some other games later on." Hermione told her daughter as the five year old sat down on the floor and glared at the adults in the room.

"I'm going to ask Uncle Fred and Uncle George to play tomorrow." Lyra declared, not giving up on her idea of searching for presents.

The following day the family were going to The Burrow for the afternoon, where the Weasley's would celebrate Hermione's birthday.

"She's going to tell everyone isn't she." Hermione muttered.

"Probably." Draco nodded, putting his arm around Hermione. "I don't think we're going to forget this in a hurry."

"No, you're not." Blaise chuckled. "We're not going to let you forget this in a hurry."

"I wish I could forget." Scorpius mumbled as he stood up and held his hand out to his little sister. "Come on Lyra, let's go outside for a while."

"But what about Mummy's presents?" Lyra questioned.

"I'll not open anything until later." Hermione told her daughter. "Go with Scorp and when you come back in we can have some cake."

Lyra perked up at the mention of cake and went outside quite happily with Scorpius.

"I take it that Scorpius also witnessed this morning's 'present search'." Narcissa remarked, once Scorpius and Lyra had disappeared.

"Yes, and unfortunately he's too old to believe Draco's excuse. He knew exactly what we were doing." Hermione replied.

"I bet he did." Blaise laughed. "I'm sure he's had first-hand experience of 'present searching'."

"Don't say that." Hermione cried, looking even more uncomfortable. "I don't want to think about my son's sex life."

"Well Scorpius doesn't want to think about our sex life, he reckons that apparently it's time he moved out." Draco said.

"He wants to leave." Hermione gasped. "Where will he go?"

"He was going to ask Mother and Father about moving into the Manor, but he seemed less keen when I mentioned the reason I was so pleased to leave." Draco answered.

"I hope he doesn't want to move in." Lucius muttered. "I'm not sure I'll be able to remember to lock doors and silence rooms. We've gotten out of the habit, haven't we Cissa?"

"Don't worry, he won't be moving into the Manor." Draco told his parents. "If he's serious about moving out, we can help him find somewhere. But I suspect he's just embarrassed and he'll be fine in a few days."

"I hope so." Hermione sighed. "I don't think I'm ready for him to move out. It seems like only yesterday he was a baby."

"Kids do tend to grow up quick." Ginny said. "I still can't believe Lily is off at Hogwarts." Lily was the Potter's youngest child and she was currently in her second year at the Wizarding School.

Narcissa and Pansy both added their agreement to Ginny's statement and the conversation drifted round to children.

An hour or so later Scorpius and Lyra reappeared and Hermione received her presents from her friends and the group ate the cake Hermione had bought for the occasion. Luckily Lyra never mentioned that morning anymore and the rest of the afternoon passed without further embarrassment.

**The End.**


End file.
